Talk:Basics, Part II (episode)
lifesigns when the Doctor asks the computer about the crew complement, why does the computer fail to register Seska's lifesigns or that of the baby :Because they weren't part of the crew, so the computer didn't recognize them among the crew complement. --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :The kazon weren't Voyager crew members either, yet the computer recognised them. Tiberius 04:12, 1 August 2006 (UTC) combadge Why does it say that the combadge is normally worn on the right hand side? bajoran combadges are worn on the right, but Starfleet combadges are worn on the left, even though the background info suggests otherwise. Tiberius 04:12, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Escape pods I don't think that the Voyager escape pods actually appeared in this episode. It was just Paris (or that Talaxian) that said they were being launched. -- I agree. Jackoverfull 23:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Background item removal I removed this from the Background Information: :*The title reflects the Voyager crew's need to return to simple, basic methods to survive in this episode but also to the episode itself. Indeed, this episode employs very little technobabble or complex plot devices but rather relies on character-driven drama and relatively simple dialogue, the "basics" of television drama. It's subjective, and who's to say those are the "basics" of television drama? - Bridge 08:42, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Uncredited co-stars Just a note that perhaps Seska's baby should be added as an "uncredited co star" in this episode and ? (I don't think, due to child acting guidelines, that the same baby played both Seska's son and Naomi Wildman) -- 22:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Removed note This note was previously removed: * Suder's character was killed in this episode much to the disapproval of several staff writers largely because producer Jeri Taylor didn't care for him. – Tom 01:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) And another one: * Piller's original script was much different than the episode that aired. In the early draft, Culluh and Seska's baby would have died while Seska and Suder would have lived. Also, the baby would have been Chakotay's son. It is believed that Piller and Taylor fought over this episode which prompted Piller to leave the show. Piller has publicly stated that Taylor and Berman gave up too soon on the concepts they had established early on and that like TNG, Voyager would have most likely taken off during its third season. – Tom 01:53, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Suder Wouldn't the fact that Suder is obviously bothered by what he did and what he is forced to do when the Kazon take over disqualify him as being a "sociopath" like The Doctor refers? Degra dation 18:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC)Degra dation :He is was a recovering sociopath, so he was able to feel regret while still having the same aggressive tendencies. Background - removed nitpick / speculation Background - removed nitpick / speculation :* When The Doctor asks the computer for the ship's complement, it responds "89 Kazon... and 1 Betazoid", but forgets Seska and her baby, though the baby, as a hybrid, could have been counted as a Kazon. However, it may be that Seska, who is a spy and most likely a member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order, can mask her life signs in order to avoid detection. Joeloveland 19:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) How many on board When the doctor asks how many on board, the computer replies 89 Kazon and 1 Betazoid, but neglects to count 1 Cardassian and 1 infant life form of undetermined or mixed biology. Shouldn't this error be noted in the episode details of the article? GCapp1959 05:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Look up. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed info I removed the following info from this page: :As shown in the [[It's A Wrap! sale and auction|''It's A Wrap! sale and auction]], one of the black costumes worn by the natives of Hanon IV was later reused as a shirt for Verin in .'' I removed it because I couldn't find the source of the info. As can be seen above, no source is directly cited. Furthermore, I have searched this site - http://startrekpropcollector.com - but I've been unable to verify this information. --Defiant 11:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Language How is it that in this episode, all the different species can still verbally communicate? When the Kazon left, they took all the com-badges with them, and thus the universal translators. Yet, it is shown in the episode that they all speak "English." :They must all know how to speak English, even if it isn't said how they know.--31dot 08:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It has been shown that some species, like Ferengi, have universal translators sub-dermally implanted. Quotes removed "Doc, I hope you're receiving this because if you're not I'm a dead duck. I'm piggybacking this message on a fake Kazon signal I'm sending to the bridge. I'm betting that they won't be monitoring your emergency medical channel. I'm bringing help but you have to do something for us. When the attack begins, I need you to get the computer to block the discharge from the backup phaser power couplings. You got that? The backup power couplings. I'm taking out the primary couplings myself but I need those backups to overload when they switch to them. Don't do anything until the attack begins or they might notice. I see you soon, I hope." : - Paris, in the video message he sent to The Doctor "Mr. Suder, if you are hearing this, you have just unsuccessfully tried to activate the Emergency Medical Hologram, I have programmed this message to play, in the event that I am disabled. This means, of course, that the fate of ''Voyager now rests solely on you. I can imagine how you must feel at this moment. I want you to know you have my full confidence. You have already shown great courage and dedication to your crew. I have left additional messages for Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok, noting your heroism, in case I am irretrievable. You know what you have to do and when to do it. And I know with our fate in your hands we will prevail. Good luck, Mr. Suder." : - '''The Doctor', in the video message for Suder after The Doctor has been disabled "Welcome back, Captain." : - Paris Removed per MA:QUOTE. 31dot (talk) 11:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC)